


Turning Points

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, Turning Points, looking back, mention of bad guy death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Final Battle is over and Kell is adrift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Points

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of the 30 Day RP Challenge
> 
> This one was harder than I expected, probably because I've already gone over the major turning points in Kell's life and, of course, the big one being THE GAME!
> 
> Day 10: Can you define a turning point in your character's life? Multiples are accepted.

Kellina leaned heavily over the balcony of her quarters and watched the people of Skyhold dance and sing into the night. They had every right to be happy, to be relieved that Corypheus had been defeated and the wounded sky sealed to a shimmering scar.

But Kell herself now felt adrift, somewhat lost. What did she do now that the threat was no longer there? Oh, there were still a few small rifts that needed to be sealed but that wouldn't take more than a few months. What then?

She thought back to other moments in her life when she had felt lost like this. Being sent to live with strangers as a child. Beaten and ruined by Templars as a teen. Not two years past when the doors of the Circle had opened and the mages were told they were free. But in each case she had thought back, not to a family member or teacher, but to her tiny elvehn nanny and her plucky attitude.

“Little Flower Bud,” she had said, “if you ever find yourself at loose ends and just don't know what to do, you just pick yourself up by the boot straps and you soldier on.” At four she had had no idea what Nanny had been going on about but those words had still served her well. She had entered the Tower, drew herself up as tall as her little body could go and marched straight up to the First Enchanter and demanded that he teach her.

At fourteen, once the healers had been able to repair what they could of her body, Kell had begun her training in elemental magic, because metal army was shit against lightning.

At twenty-two, when the First Enchanter had begged for her to accompany him to the Conclave, she had tamped down her fear and agreed. She hadn't wanted to- Maker! Had she not wanted to- but it had to be done so she did it.

And now? Now it was just...over. There was nothing left to fight, no more treatise to sign or bargains to be made. No more adventures. There was just-

“ _Kadan_?”

No. No more adventures, no-

“ _Kadan_? Are you going to come to bed willingly or do I need to come out there and fetch you?”

Well, maybe a couple of adventures. Of the right sort.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, pics of Kell and Bull can be found somewhere on my Tumblr (http://www.tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com)


End file.
